Orgullosa de ser tu bête
by CassandraLys
Summary: [OoC] ¿Qué tanto arriesgarías por no perder lo que amas?/[El crédito de la imagen no es mío] [femlash]


**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de Little Witch Academia le pertenecen a Yō Yoshinari y a Trigger. No así la historia que es de mi autoría.

2\. Dicho relato es un one shot narrado en tercera persona.

3\. Asimismo este relato surge como un regalo para la pagina Diakko Cavendish Kagari en su aniversario que fue en septiembre. Y es mi primero fic en este fandom y sobre está pareja, así que espero les guste.

4\. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

5\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o wattpad (AlexissMocçia) o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, Digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

* * *

 **Orgullosa de ser tu bête*:**

Un día nuevo comenzaba en Luna Nova y para Diana era sinónimo de disparatadas secciones de estudio con Akko.

Desde que habían liberado la magia y salvado la ciudad, la heredera Cavendish y la atolondrada Kagari pasaban las tardes entrenando.

Por supuesto que quien más lo necesitaba era Akko. A Diana no le hacían faltan aquellas lecciones pero debía reconocer que empezaba a disfrutar de aquel momento compartido con la castaña.

Sin embargo una inesperada visita amenazaba con arruinar sus planes.

—No, me niego.

—No puedes, Diana —advierte la visita—: Mamá ya lo arregló todo.

—¿Es que la tía no puede pensar alguna vez en lo que deseo?

—Justo por eso es que ha pensado en este evento.

—¿En serio, prima? —inquirió irónicamente—: ¿Me puedes decir en que parte de realizar un torneo para elegirme prometido entra el pensar en mí y mi felicidad?

—En la diversidad que plantea el torneo —señaló Maryl con orgullo—: Tendrá una parte de magia y otra de esgrima, eso te permitirá entre dos pretendientes —Haciendo una inspección total del cuerpo de su prima—; y podrán participar hombres y mujeres de todas las clases. Así que creo abarcaremos tus gustos.

—Eso no me importa —Eludió la insinuación de Maryl—: No consentiré por nada del mundo un atropello semejante. No soy un trofeo.

Su prima la dejó recordándole que no iba a poder escapar de aquellos planes, si es que se preciaba de ser una Cavendish. Así el buen humor de Diana se había esfumado casi por completo, mas conservaba la confianza de que con Akko pudiese olvidar aquella ridícula visita.

Empero le fue imposible dar con la atolondrada brujita. Ya que al parecer, según Lotte, había tenido que reunirse con Amanda por un asunto urgente. Al final Akko no apareció hasta la hora de la cena y sólo intercambió unas palabras con la blonda brujita.

* * *

Diana restó importancia a este hecho y procuró tener más suerte a la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo volvió a tener poco tiempo con Akko, puesto que la última fue requerida por Andrew con quien pasó todo el día.

Aquello la hacía sentirse sola y desplazada llevándola al enojo cuando Sucy dejó entrever que de seguro se trataba de una cita. La orgullosa Diana sintió que le hervía la sangre y terminó por revolear su té mientras miraba amenazante a la amante de las pociones mágicas.

Acto seguido limpió con magia el enchastre de té y se encerró en su habitación. En la cual, entrada la noche, golpeaban la puerta.

—¡No quiero ver a nadie!

—Ni siquiera a mí, Di —susurraron del otro lado.

—¿Akko? —murmuró Diana y respondió celosa sin querer—: ¿Qué haces aquí, no estabas con Andrew?

—Sí, pero no es lo que piensas —alegó Akko y agregó—: Puedes abrirme, me parece ridículo hablarle a la puerta.

—Antes dime que te traes con él —exigió Diana.

—No puedo decírtelo —suspiró Akko—: Pero créeme no era una cita.

—¡Vete, Akko!

—Como quieras, Di —Se resignó dándose la vuelta—: Pero para que lo sepas no lo veo de esa forma, Andrew para mí sólo es un amigo.

Diana volvió a su cama sintiendo que ni siquiera era amiga de Akko, si ésta tenía secretos y no confiaba en ella. «¿Cómo podrían entonces ser algo más?» pensó Cavendish, quien de inmediato se obligó a dormir para no dejar salir las lágrimas que se le amontonaban en sus ojos.

* * *

Entre tanto una enojada Akko cerraba de un portazo su habitación.

—Tenías que dejar ir un comentario tuyo ¿no? —Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Sucy.

—Es tu culpa por no ser clara con lo que sientes —expresó la pelirosa haciendo caso omiso a su mirada—. Sí ya te hubieras confesado no habría estos malosentendidos.

—No ves que estoy haciendo esto para obtener una oportunidad de confesarme —refunfuñó Akko.

—Lo que estás haciendo es arriesgar tu vida, Akko —Intervino Lotte—: Mira esos cortes, tienes suerte de que Diana no te haya abierto la puerta.

—Lo sé —Se lamentó Akko—: Pero qué puedo hacer, es la única manera en la que seré digna de formar parte de su vida.

—Mmm, no creo que sea el único modo —sopeso para sí Lotte pero optó por aconsejar—: Mejor ve y consulta la situación con Ursula-sensei.

En su fuero interno, Lotte esperaba que su maestra hiciera desistir a Akko de su descabellada idea. Sin embargo aquella ni hablándole como Chariot pudo hacerle cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Akko estaba decidida a ganar el torneo loco perpetrado por la familia Cavendish. Por lo que Ursula sólo pudo convencerla de ser su supervisora en entrenamiento y darle los primeros auxilios en caso de que las cosas saliesen un tanto mal.

Con todo acordado Akko pasaba sus días entrenando esgrima con Andrew y sus amigos; a la vez que se preparaba con Amanda y Chariot para la parte de magia.

Y aunque aquellos asuntos marchaban relativamente bien, e incluso con el regreso de Croix le andaban enseñando francés y modales de alta sociedad. Akko no podía decir lo mismo en cuanto a su relación con Diana.

La joven Cavendish se sentía cada vez más desplazada de la vida de la castaña. Empezaba a sentir que jamás le ganaría a la fascinación que Kagari tenía por su profesora.

A veces llegaba a pensar que incluso Andrew llevaba la delantera y más enojo sentía. Su orgullo y el saber que Akko le ocultaba algo la llevó a ser cortante con ella de nuevo.

Kagari sabía que no podía culparla y esperaba que en el torneo pudiese solucionar las cosas. Así que usó su energía y su empeño para superarse.

El resultado estaba siendo bueno más allá de los golpes, rasguños y moretones que recibía en el proceso. Los cuales a pesar de ser curados por Ursula sensei no pasaron desapercibidos para Diana.

La blonda brujita sentía la magia curativa en la castaña y no podía evitar preocuparse. Mas cuando una noche se escabulló al cuarto de Kagari, aprovechando que Lotte y Sucy se habían ido a visitar a sus respectivos padres.

Estando allí usó un hechizo revelador, que develó los magullones y estocadas que Akko pretendía curarse.

—¡¿Qué es…?! —Diana se tapó la boca ante su inicial grito—: No sé qué te traes menuda bête, pero ten cuidado.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, viendo asombrada como su pequeño gesto potenciaba el hechizo curativo. La heredera Cavendish sabía que tras salvar la ciudad, la magia de Akko y la suya se habían conectado.

Aunque no daba mucha importancia a aquello, salvo a la hora de ayudarla con los exámenes de la academia. Por supuesto ninguna estaba al tanto que con los sentimientos nuevos que se profesaban, esa conexión se había fortalecido.

Sin embargo Diana aprovechó aquel descubrimiento para ayudar a la castaña. Hasta el mismo día del torneo no dejó de aparecerse en el cuarto de Akko y regalarle un beso en la mejilla que dejaba como nueva a la torpe brujita.

—Así que realmente eras tú —murmuró Akko a solas, la última noche que Diana la besó.

Despistada y todo a Kagari le parecía raro curarse tan rápido, más sumando los sueños un tanto erótico que tenía con cierta rubia. Temió estar enloqueciendo por lo que, antes del torneo, fingió estar dormida descubriendo así que Diana realmente la besaba y eso potenciaba su curación.

* * *

Al final llegaba el día más temido por Diana y el enfermizo torneo de su tía, para conseguirle prometido, estaba a sólo un par de horas de distancia. Desganada la heladera de la familia Cavendish se levantó y salió para la mansión, antes de que Akko pudiese venir a hablarle.

—Definitivamente te veré ahí —declaró Kagari al ver la habitación vacía

Casi llegando con Lotte, Sucy y Amanda decidió que debía camuflarse para la parte de esgrima. Intentó el hechizo de metamorfosis, pero solo lograba convertirse en Diana o en pequeños animales.

Sus nervios la estaban traicionando por lo que respirando hondo se disfrazó con ayuda de Amanda, quien le prestó ropa, le ató el pelo y le enseñó un ejercicio vocal para cambiar la voz.

Sus oponentes eran hábiles y fuertes empero su entrenamiento con Andrew comenzó a dar frutos, obteniendo la victoria para felicidad de sus amigas escondidas entre los espectadores.

—En breve daremos inicio a la parte de magia —anunció Daryl Cavendish—: Pero antes felicitaremos al ganador cuyo nombre es…

—Yin Akagi —respondió una disfrazada Akko.

—¡Felicitaciones, señor Akagi! —Mirando su reloj agregó—: Puede disfrutar del banquete o dar un paseo hasta las siete en que nos encontraremos de nuevo aquí.

Akko saludó con una reverencia y desapareció entre la gente. Diana al percatarse del significado del nombre del ganador comenzó a sospechar que algo escondía el misterioso esgrimista.

Aquellas sospechas pasaron a ser temores al confirmar la presencia de la castaña en el torneo de magia.

—Bête, bête, bête —susurró Diana.

Ella quería detener el torneo, sacarla de ahí. Pero sabía que no podía detener un plan de su tía con todo ese público presente. No le quedó otra que ver el torneo, sufrir al verla en peligro y alegrarse cuando pasaba las rondas. Y al mismo tiempo debió cuidar que ninguna fracción de su rostro la delatase.

Aquella impecable compostura casi se derrumba ante el triunfo de la brujita más revoltosa de Luna Nova. Todo el mundo invitado estaba sorprendido y su tía Daryl no evitó que se le formase una sonrisa al mirarla.

—¡Felicitaciones, señorita Kagari! —Aplaudió—: Ahora haga el favor de esperar al señor Akagi.

—No será necesario, señora Cavendish —proclamó Akko—: Él y yo somos la misma persona.

Se recogió el pelo para reforzar sus palabras ante las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes.

—¡Hizo trampa! —gritaron algunos.

—Eso no es cierto —Se defendió Akko—: Sólo me disfracé para sorprender a Diana.

—Pero seguro usó magia para ganar —Se quejaron los participantes del torneo de esgrima—: Queremos que se reabra la contienda.

La tía de Diana no sabía qué hacer y Akko sintió que perdería su oportunidad de sentirse digna de la heredera Cavendish.

—Eso no será necesario —Intervino Diana un poco molesta por la acusación hacia Akko—: Como otras brujas y hechiceros querían participar de ambos torneos, se bloqueó con brazaletes la magia una vez entraron a la arena de combate.

—Diana tiene razón —Secundó Daryl al recordar esa medida—: No hay manera de que esta jovencita hiciese trampa. Salvo disfrazarse y cambiar la voz, la señorita Kagari no ha hecho nada fuera del reglamento.

—Y que yo sepa no haya nada sobre disfrazarse ¿o sí?

—No, Diana —aseguró su tía—: Nada impide que usen disfraz, de hecho algunos han usado armadura.

—Entonces Akko Kagari es la legitima ganadora de ambos torneos —declaró con firmeza Diana.

—Perfecto —aplaudió Daryl Cavendish—: Señorita Kagari bienvenida a la familia, puede tomar la mano de Diana.

Akko volvió a respirar y se acercó a la rubia para tomar su mano.

—Bien continuemos con la fiesta —anunció Daryl.

* * *

En cuanto la música empezó a sonar Kagari y la joven Cavendish inauguraron el baile y luego se retiraron a un balcón.

—Eres una inconsciente, Akko —soltó Diana de pronto—: ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En salvarte de un compromiso que no querías.

—¿Arriesgándote así?

—Bueno, también buscaba ser digna de ti.

—¿Eh?

—Diana, me gustas mucho —confesó Akko—: Y quería poder ser vista como alguien provechoso por tu familia, así no me alejarían de tu lado.

—Eres una bête —masculló Diana—; nadie me alejaría de tu lado porque también me gustas mucho Akko.

—Lo sé, Di —La tomó de las manos—: Me cuidaste con besos para que sanen más rápido mis heridas.

—¿Lo…lo descubriste? —interrogó nerviosa.

—Sí, así es —reveló Akko—: Fue un poco sospechoso el tiempo en el que me curé y los sueños que tuve en el ínterin.

—¿Qué sueños?

—Eso mejor te lo demuestro esta noche —Hizo un gesto con su cabeza señalando la ventana del cuarto de la joven Cavendish.

—Eres una grandísima bête —acusó Diana al entender la insinuación de la castaña.

—Sí, pero soy «Tu Bête» —remarcó Akko atrayendo a la rubia a un abrazo.

En ese acto sus miradas conectaron y fue suficiente para que las ganas cortaran la distancia entre ellas, haciendo que sus labios se sincronizaran en un beso lento y ansiado...

* * *

 **N/A:**

1\. Bête: Idiota en francés.


End file.
